Especial de Navidad con una felican
by caninefemale
Summary: este es un pequeño especial que hice por estos dias, se me ocurrio rapidamente y quise compartir este pequeño one shot con sutedes. por favor pasen a leer y comentar para que esta pagina sigue activa y yo siga escribiendo mis fics, bueno pasen y disfruten. Feliz Navidad y ano nuevo


**Especial de Navidad**

bueno lo primero antes de empezar esta pequeña historia es un agradecimiento a todos los que lean este fic, muchas gracias por apoyarme, ya llevo un poco más de 3 años en fanfiction y a pesar de que no llevo muchos fics logre terminar mi primer fic y eso me reconforta mucho. gracias a todos los que han participado en los fics que subo y les deseo a todos una gran y feliz navidad sin ningún tipo de problemas y también un año nuevo lleno de propósitos nuevos que espero y se cumplan. bueno a iniciar

inuki/. jejejeje hola chicos, hoy pude venir a hablar con ustedes jejejeje, debo decir que fue lindo ser la protagonista al lado de bolt, mittens y mis hermanas en "bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal" me alegra que muchos lectores les haya agradado y otros me quieran bastante, aun no tengo planes de trabajar en otro fic pero ya veré que proyectos hay, ahora si vayamos a este pequeño especial de navidad y hablando de eso feliz navidad y año nuevo

* * *

 **Bolt P.O.V**

este día comenzó bastante temprano, recuerdo haber estado dormido abrazando a mi linda pareja mittens, la amaba bastante y era completamente feliz con ella y nuestra familia donde estaba por una lado penny nuestra persona, rhino nuestro divertido amigo y algo fuera de lo normal y claro nuestra hija kiara, y hablando de ella fue la principal razón para despertar pues sentí unos movimientos continuos en mi lomo acompañados de la tierna voz de mi hija

kiara/- papi papi despierta vamos a jugar [la oía decir repetidamente hasta que me levante]

bolt/. jejejeje pequeña ya desperté vaya que te levantaste temprano [conteste mientras me estiraba un poco y daba un pequeño bostezo]

kiara/. si papá, hoy es 24 de diciembre, penny y su mamá dicen que hoy será noche buena y mañana navidad, todavía no entiendo mucho eso, papi me podrías explicar?

bolt/. [la vi preguntando con su común cara de duda cuando no conocía algo y me puso a pensar que mittens y yo aún no le habíamos enseñado las fiestas de navidad, ya que era su primera navidad y además ya estábamos en nuestra nueva casa, aún recuerdo el día del año pasado con inuki y mittens] claro hija pero te lo explicaremos un poco después mamá y yo

kiara/. ok ya quiero saber [hablando de mittens la iba a despertar para que bajáramos a desayunar aunque para mi sorpresa kiara ya la estaba moviendo como a mí para que despertara] mami mami despierta anda

mittens/. aaahh hija aún es muy temprano... [la oí decir con pesadez, al parecer aun algo adormilada]

kiara/. pero mami... ya es de día y además quiero que me expliquen que es navidad

bolt/. mittens cariño nuestra hija tiene razón, es un día muy especial no puedes seguir acostada [le dije tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que funciono para llamar su atención]

mittens/. aaahh bolt que lindo eres, supongo que tienen razón aunque desearía dormir mas pero supongo que lo hare después [respondió tiernamente levantándose, nos miramos un rato a los ojos, era increíble la sensación de mirarla directamente a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, ya llevábamos mas de un año de ser pareja y nunca me cansaba de mirarla tan linda y tierna y probablemente nunca me iba a cansar, pasaron algunos segundos aunque se sintió como minutos hasta que nuestra hija volvió a insistir]

kiara/. papás anden ya bajemos a desayunar

mittens/. jejejeje claro hija, adelántate ahorita bajamos

bolt/. [nuestra cachorrita bajo al comedor sonriendo y sin haberlo esperado mittens se lanzó a mi pecho quedando recostados sobre el colchón, ella estaba sobre mí y nos juntamos en un tierno abrazo que le siguió a un profundo y amoroso beso en los labios, tan dulce y exquisito como siempre, al acabarlo comencé la plática] wow fue tan lindo aunque inesperado

mittens/. lo siento pero no me podía resistir, te amo bolty y necesitaba darte ese beso claro sin que nuestra pequeña nos viera

bolt/. tienes razón, pero mejor bajemos o volverla a subir

mittens/. tienes razón, ella es muy energética bueno vamos

entonces junto con mi pareja bajamos a la planta baja y avanzamos hasta el comedor, lo primero que capto mi atención fue un delicioso aroma que provenía del desayuno de nuestras personas, no era más ni menos que hotcakes recién calentados por la mamá de penny, de reojo vi que también mittens se había maravillado por el aroma y sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta frente de nuestros platos de comida, y teníamos suerte ya que eran unas galletas para animales que penny había comprado, especiales para nosotros y vaya que eran ricas, antes de comenzar a comer logre ver que kiara había devorado su última galleta

bolt/. qué lindo desayuno [empecé a comer no muy rápido saboreando las galletas]

mittens/. ooohh sí, es lo que más me gusta de estas épocas que nos dan mucho cariño

bolt/. tienes razón

penny/. hola bolt, como esta mi cachorrito [y con esa frase me acaricio la cabeza mientras yo respondía sonriendo con un pequeño ladrido] y tu linda gatita, como estas mittens [le acaricio un poco el lomo con lo que mittens se llenó de gusto maullando y ronroneando, se veía muy tierna así] jejejeje que linda y tu pequeña kiara [ella respondió aún más emocionada que nosotros corriendo hacia penny y lamiéndole la mano] jejejeje no hagas eso linda bueno espero que les haga gustado el desayuno [acaricio a nuestra pequeña como lo hizo con su madre y kiara respondió con un curioso conjunto de ladridos, maullidos y ronroneo, a penny le pareció gracioso eso soltando unas risitas y después regreso a sus actividades, mittens y yo ya íbamos a acabar de desayunar cuando nuestra hija pregunto]

kiara/. aaahh papi, mami aaahh me podrían dar una galletita más? [kiara era muy tierna y linda y desde hace poco que supo hacer la carita de perro y a la vez la de gato era casi imposible decirle que si por lo que mittens y yo tuvimos que darle la última galleta que teníamos pero era sin importancia y nos hacía felices ver a nuestra hija feliz]

mittens/. bueno la noche buena será hasta la noche y si quieren que los acompañe cosa que también quiero debo tomar una buena siesta

bolt/. claro amor

kiara/. ok mami, papá salgamos a jugar

bolt/. en un momento hija, debemos reposar la comida, vayamos con rhino a ver un poco la televisión

entonces caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba nuestro querido y adicto al televisor rhino comiendo algunas nueces, lo que dice mittens a veces es cierto, el hámster estaba casi todo el día con la televisión y comiendo, bueno cuando llegamos lo saludamos y nos sentamos en el sillón aunque kiara empezó a jugar con rhino ya que este estaba dentro de su esfera, así es, las nueces que comía estaban también dentro y rhino empezó a perder la concentración

rhino/. aaahh pequeña aaahh no me agites tanto estoy comiendo [kiara lo movía de un lago a otro haciéndolo rodar y chocar con las nueces en la esfera, debo decir que era gracioso ver esta escena pero sabía que debía educar bien a kiara]

bolt/. kiara ya pasa con rhino, harás que se maree

kiara/. ok papi... jejejeje estas bien tío rhino

rhino/. aaahh si... si estoy bien aaaaaahh pero tomare vacaciones [respondió sacudiéndose dentro de su esfera y por su evidente mareo cayo contra el montón de nueces, me preocupe por un segundo pero reacciono rápido levantándose ya con una nuez en su boca] jejejeje debo admitir que eso fue divertido jejejeje

bolt/. jejejeje hay rhino vaya que aguantas bien

rhino/. pues que más esperabas bolt SOY SUPER RHINO luchador experto contra toda forma de maldad y protector de los inocentes [expreso rhino como siempre haciendo una de sus poses heroicas y después se comió una nuez]

bolt/. jejejeje si

kiara/. jejejeje que divertido eres rhino [kiara expreso su alegría pero sin aviso se quedó callada un rato, algo no muy normal en ella y que me empezó a preocupar hasta que súbitamente reclamo] papá! mamá y tu aun no me has explicado que se celebra hoy, quiero que me cuenten

bolt/. [no podía creerlo, apenas recordé lo que le había respondido antes de que mittens despertara, creo que se me debió olvidar después del lindo beso que me dio... aaahh que lindo...espera no es momento de pensar en eso] aaahh tienes razón pero tu madre ya debe estar dormida

kiara/. entonces voy a despertarla [para mi suerte alcance a detenerla]

bolt/. espera... sabes que tu mami está durmiendo y no es bueno despertarla... debe descansar para que en la noche este con nosotros

kiara/. entonces cuéntame tu papi... anda quiero que me cuentes

bolt/. [sin más remedio tuve que aceptar] ok hija, yo te contare porque se celebran estos días, debo admitir que yo tampoco sabía hace un año que se hacían estoy días pues estaba todo el tiempo trabajando pero bueno te contare]

así empecé a contarle lo que sabía de noche buena y navidad, recordando varias partes de las que me había contado mittens el año anterior y unas que otras cositas tuve que improvisar, hubo otros detalles que realmente no supe como contestar y le dije que después se lo preguntábamos a mittens, después de un buen tiempo termine de contarle las celebraciones

bolt/. y así es la cosa... por eso celebramos estos días, principalmente las personas y los animales también

kiara/. wow [me miraba maravillada por lo que había descubierto] ya quiero que sea mañana, ya quiero que sea mañana, quiero que tener regalos

bolt/. tranquila hija... no debes entusiasmarte tanto

kiara/. es que todo lo que me contaste es muy lindo...

bolt/. lo sé pero tranquila si quieres salgamos a jugar con los vecinos un rato

kiara/. si si si... salgamos a jugar

entonces salimos a jugar, ya habían pasado unas semanas y nuestros vecinos se hicieron buenos amigos de nosotros y a kiara le gustaba jugar con ellos y era divertido pasar un buen tiempo

 **Mittens P.O.V**

una leve brisa me despertó de mi relajante siesta, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero estaba completamente descansada, me encontraba acostada en el colchón abrazando una bola de estambre que había tomado para dormir... luego de mis estiramientos básicos después de despertar me levante notando por una de las ventanas abiertas que hace poco había pasado la puesta de sol, ahora que lo pienso debí haber dormido bastante, supongo que bolt y kiara ya debieron haber comido y no debía faltar mucho para cenar, no había problema ya que mittens sabía que tomaba siestas y que rara vez comía en la hora de comer, con el desayuno y la cena bastaba para mi alimentación pero bueno cambiando de tema y ya completamente despierta decidí bajar para ver a mi familia y los encontré en la sala, bolt, kiara y rhino veían la televisión y tranquilamente camine hasta unirme a ellos

kiara/. jajajajajaja que gracioso le cayó otro ladrillo a ese tipo [exclamo kiara con su dulce risa]

mittens/. aaahh esa película no tiene mucha violencia?

rhino/. violencia, eso no es violencia jejejeje es gracioso todo lo que el niño le hace a esos sujetos, mittens es un clásico de navidad

bolt/. sí, es la película de mi pobre angelito 2

rhino/. perdido en new york, jejejeje esta película es muy graciosa, creo que incluso mejor que la 1

kiara/. papi y tío rhino tienen razón, es muy graciosa esta película, mami siéntate a verla con nosotros

mittens/. bueno está bien hija [me senté a verla, debo admitir que si era muy graciosa la película]

bolt/. y como dormiste mittens

mittens/. muy bien bolt, estoy bastante descansada así que podre quedarme despierta hasta noche

bolt/. que bien mittens

así nos quedamos viendo la película, varias veces todos nos echábamos a reír hasta que termino la película y después penny nos llamó a cenar

para la cena nuestras personas comieron creo que un pavo mientras a nosotros nos dieron, unos salmones para mi los cuales disfrute, un buen filete a bolt que vi que disfruto y también algunos pescaditos y carne a nuestra hija, todos disfrutamos bastante la cena y al acabar

mittens/. entonces ya le explicaste sobre estos días a kiara?

bolt/. sí, me costó un poco recordar todo lo que me contaste [me respondió]

kiara/. son muy lindas estas fechas mami, ya quiero tener mi regalo

mittens/. jejejeje ok hija, tranquila tendrás tu regalo jejejeje

bolt/. vaya ha pasado tiempo, más de un año de que deje ese show

mittens/. y mírate, ya eres todo un can con familia

bolt/. si, y los quiero mucho aunque no seamos la familia más común

nos reímos todos por su comentario, era verdad en ningún momento de mi vida pensé ser pareja y tener hijos con un perro pero así son las cosas y los amo mucho, estuvimos platicando un buen rato sobre todo tipo de cosas, a bolt se le ocurrió contar historias de navidad que pese a las fantasías de rhino con bases secretas y tontas cosas de acción junto con la no muy desarrollada imaginación de bolt y algunas cosas sin sentido fue muy divertido y al parecer a kiara le gustaron, a mi también me hicieron reír y bueno paso la noche y penny aviso a su mamá que ya se iba a dormir, yo apoye la idea y les comente a los chicos

mittens/. amor creo que ya deberíamos de dormir, ya son pasadas de la media noche y mañana será otro lindo día

bolt/. supongo que tienes razón

kiara/. pero mamá, papá yo quería ver a Santa Claus

mittens/. jejejeje así no funcionan las cosas, hija necesitas estar dormida para que el venga, si n ate duermes no va a querer venir aquí y nos dejaran si regalos

kiara/. ohm no, yo quiero regalos, vamos a dormir [y después de decir eso subió las escaleras rápidamente]

mittens/. vaya nunca la había visto más ansiosa por dormir

bolt/. jejejeje yo tampoco, bueno amor vamos a dormir y buenas noches rhino

rhino/. buenas noches tierna pareja jejejeje [su comentario nos hizo sonrojar a bolt y a mi]

mittens/. rhino aun no entiendo porque duermes en el sillón y no en el cuarto de penny

rhino/. obvio para despertar y ver televisión

mittens/. claro buenas noches roedor

y con eso bolt y yo subimos a la recamara de penny donde nos acostamos en nuestro concón junto con nuestra pequeña hija

penny/. veo que ustedes también se sienten felices de que sea navidad y la pasan como la linda familia que somos qué lindo, buenas noches

así penny apago las luces y nosotros nos dedicamos a dormir, nuestra pequeña hija estaba entre nosotros y bolt nos rodeó con un tierno abrazo como protegiéndonos, cosa que a mí me gustaba y rápido capte el dulce olor de bolt y también el de mi hija, ese se había vuelto un aroma a familia y sin dificulte cerré los ojos quedando profundamente dormida

 **Kiara P.O.V**

creo que dormí más de lo habitual aun así fue la primera en despertar aunque se me dificulto salir de entre medio de mis padres, se veían lindos abrazados pero ya era hora de despertar ya que estaba emocionado y mi trabajo iba a empezar

kiara/. [empecé por papá moviendo su lomo para que despertara] anda papi despierta, es navidad despierta nada vamos

bolt/. aaahh hija una hora más [respondió sin inmutarse aun abrazando a mamá]

kiara/. [yo le seguí insistiendo] no papi ya despierta es navidad quiero ver mis regalos anda

bolt/. aaahh está bien hija [asintió mientras terminaba su abrazos y estiro sus patas dando un largo bostezo para luego pararse] ya hija, estoy despierto jejejeje, veo que estas muy emocionada

kiara/. si, ya quiero bajar y ver nuestros obsequios

bolt/. ok ok, pero también hay que despertar a tu mami y a penny

kiara/. ok [rápido subí a la cama de penny y me acerque para lamerle la cara y dar unos pequeños ladridos] despierta penny despierta

penny/. aaahh espera kiara aaahh estaba dormida [respondió despertando]

kiara/. si pero ya es navidad [creo que ella solo oyó unos ladridos, o habrán sido maullidos, no sé cómo sueno cuando hablo para los humanos]

penny/. jejejeje ok ok ya estoy despierta pequeña y veo que también despertaste a tus padre [entones voltee y ya vi a mis padres despiertos sonriéndole a nuestra persona] ok anden chicos bajemos a ver que trajo santa

entonces los 4 bajamos a la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad muy bien decorado y cuando lo vimos nos dimos cuenta de que había regalos, yo me apresure bastante aunque mami me dijo que guardara el control y entonces caminamos, una vez llegamos

penny/. ok, mmm [tomo una caja y la agito un poco] veo que este es para ti bolt [la abrió y primero saco una pequeña pieza de metal como una medalla creo y la puso en el collar de papá] jejejeje ten perrito, convino con tu juguete favorito [era verdad, era una pequeña zanahoria como su juguete, después saco un hueso que emociono mucho a papá y este empezó a jugar con el]

mittens/. mi cachorro jejejeje [mamá se quedó viendo a papá jugar hasta que penny llamo su atención]

penny/. para ti gatita ten seguro te gustara [de una caja rosada saco una bola de estambre color amarilla y al parecer un juguete de un pez con el que mapa empezó a jugar idéntica a mi papá, se veían graciosos y debo admitir que quise jugar con el estambre de mamá pero aguante, ya me moría de curiosidad por ver lo que me iban a regalar a mi] para ti fue más difícil elegir que regalarte linda pero encontré lo perfecto primero [se acercó a mí y me puso un corazón rosa en mi collar, por lo que note se veía bastante lindo en mi collar y después, y lo que realmente me emociono más fue un hueso de juguete que empecé a jugar con el presionándolo y mordiendo y hacia un lindo sonido cuando lo hacía, estuve jugando bastante con el juguete] jejejeje que tiernos, todos jugando, me alegro que les haya gustado amigos, bueno ahora a desayunar que hoy jugaremos mucho

fue difícil para todos parar de jugar, la primera en parar fue mamá quien logró detener a papá y después ya me convencieron para ir a desayunar no sin traer mi juguete con migo todo el tiempo

bolt/. jejejeje te gusto mucho tu regalo hija

kiara/. si... me encanta

mittens/. que linda y el corazón en tu collar se te ve hermoso

kiara/. gracias mami

bolt/. si, eres toda una princesita hija [con sus adulaciones me sentí bastante querida y feliz y ya en el comedor desayunamos otra vez esas deliciosas galletas con leche en nuestro plato de beber]

al terminar de desayunar todos penny nos llamó y salimos a jugar al jardín sin antes saludar al tío rhino que al parecer le habían regalado una esfera nueva, ya afuera de la casa empezamos a jugar con nuestra persona

estos días me divertí mucho, todo fue lindo con regalos y cosas ricas, casi al acabar el día el pregunte a mis papás que si mañana podías ir otra vez navidad, ellos se rieron y me respondieron que no, yo les reclame que porque no, que quería pasármela así todos los días y mamá me dijo que todos los días eran buenos, siempre con nuevas cosas además de que navidad solo era una vez al años, eso no me gusto pero después continuaron diciéndome que la vida era larga y yo apenas era una pequeña cachorra además de que las cosas más lindas en el mundo eran las que menos se repetían porque eso las así más especiales y debo admitir que era cierto, esa fue mi primera navidad y me la pasa muy feliz con mi familia, estas son épocas de gran felicidad y amor y no solo por los regalos si no por recordar todo lo bueno en el mundo y que no está lleno de solo problemas, eso aprendí en esta navidad y hare que mi vida sea buena y la disfrutare cada día

* * *

inuki/. awww que tierno lo último que dijo kiara, es una niña muy linda, bueno amigos aquí acaba el especial de navidad, me alegro haber podido estar aquí y hablar con ustedes, como ya mencione no estoy segura de participar en otro fics pero talvez pueda pedir un otro papel para actuar, como sea ya es hora de irme, el especial ya acabo y aparte debo regresar a casa para pasar la navidad con mis hermanas, seguro jenna ya estará pensando en ir por mí y mejor no la hago molestarse pero bueno por ultimo quiero decir que tengan una feliz navidad, un año nuevo lleno de cosas buenas y en general toda una buena vida, nos vemos, hasta la próxima

bueno lectores, aquí acabo este fic, mmm hay unas cosas que quiero decir primero pues este pequeño one shot se me ocurrió espontáneamente mientras tenia clases de física jejejeje, bueno quise hacer un pequeño especial por estas fechas navideñas, yo opino que nunca viene de más y bueno otra importante razón es que quería experimentar este tipo de narración con POV, ya que el nuevo año 2016 empezare de nuevo mi fic bolt: un héroe real y pues me interesa escribirlo en narración con POV pero bueno quería experimentar primero y ver que tan bien o mal me salí, al menos ale escribir este fic no se me hizo pesado pero de favor me gustaría que opinaras y comentaran que tal me salió, por favor critiquen de manera respetuosa porque quiero aprender y ustedes me darán un punto de vista que me ayudara a darme cuenta de que tan bien escribo pero ya acabando con ese tema, me alegra seguir en fanfiction, ya llevo 3 años y aun tengo proyectos planeando, de hecho uno de mis propósitos seria acabar mínimo 2 fics, el que tengo actual sobre el amor de una felican y la primera parte de bolt: un héroe real, así es, planea hacerlo una saga hasta ahorita de 3 partes y bueno al menos me gustaría acabar la primera pero ya pasa acabar les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero años nuevo, que la pasen bien con familia y amigos y para cualquier cosas aquí estoy caninefemale disponible para varias cosas (excepto cosas de riesgo y en general cualquier cosa mala] jejejeje hasta el próximo capítulo de algún fic o en cualquier review que deje, ya saben que soy participativo adiós

PD. No metí a los vecinos de bolt o a max y amy en este especial porque no quería complicármelo tanto con más personajes, quería algo simple solo dentro de la familia de bolt y pues esa es la razón

PD2. También me gustaría saber si prefieren que el texto este así simple solo con corchetes de lo que opina o piensa el personaje o les gusta más que resalte con cursiva o negritas algunas apartes, quiero hacer bien la narración y sé que algunas detalles como estoy pueden llamar la atención del lector pero el sobre uso de estos métodos lo hace más molesto, ustedes me dices, por favor comenten


End file.
